


Sunny day

by Smooksmook123



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Other, References to Depression, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooksmook123/pseuds/Smooksmook123
Summary: This takes place 2 years after Sunny telling everyone the truth about what happened.Sunny finally gets to visit faraway town after him and his mother moved to another town. He gets to meet his friends again though him and his friends are processing what has happened and such, Sunny’s friend Kel has something to tell his black haired friend.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this website so 😀 I haven’t wrote in these type of things in agesss 💔

It’s been about 2 years since Sunny told the truth about Mari. 

He still remembers clear as day what their reactions were, a mixed bag of emotions filled with rage, shock. Sunny couldn’t bare looking at their faces as he silently started to cry while telling them. 

Aubrey was the one who started to shout at Sunny but finally after took a deep breath and hugged him as Kel followed, Hero was in a deep state of shock and anger which Sunny was not surprised by, Hero was probably the closest with Mari besides Sunny. 

When he heard the words come out of the black haired boy’s mouth all he did was walk past and slammed the door making Sunny flinch a bit. 

Though it was hard and painful to tell them he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. The secret he kept for years, finally out. 

But it has been a year and Sunny moved to ANOTHER town as he texted friends and occasionally called them when he could since they had their own lives. 

Of course Sunny’s friends haven’t fully forgiven him for what he did but talking like this is good enough. 

It was a few days in summer break as Sunny got a notification from the groupchat. 

Kel: yooo Sunny you should totally come visit soon since it’s summer break and all! 

Aubrey: definitely, You should totally see me verse Kel in basketball he sucks ass 😁

Kel: KWBSNS I HAVE YOU KNOW I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU 

Basil: hahaha XD  
Basil: but yeah I agree with Kel you should come visit some time ^^ if you want to of course. 

Kel: Basil took some photos of us and wanted to show them to you so you should totally come!! Hero still has some work to finish up but he totally agrees (￣∇￣)

Sunny: Let me ask my mum first. 

He then shuffles off his bed to find his mum making dinner in the kitchen.  
“Hey mum?” Sunny entered, reluctant to ask since he knows that his mum probably wouldn’t like the idea of him going back to a place where such events took place.  
“Yes honey?” His mum replied tilting her head.  
“U-Um, since it’s summer holiday can...can I go visit Faraway town for some weeks?” Sunny stuttered as his mum stood in silence for a moment as she then sighed 

“Hmm alright, but make sure you take care of yourself alright?! I’ll drive you there Sunday morning!” Sunny nodded in response as she smiled, continuing to make dinner. 

Sunny hops back on his comfortable bed and texts back

Sunny: she said yes :) 

Kel: WOOO SUNNY GETS TO VISIT!!! 

Basil: （≧∇≦）

Aubrey: nice! Cant wait for your arrival! 

Hero: Hi! Just finished off the last of my work! Cant wait for you to come back sunny. 

Sunny smiled for a moment but quickly ended after a bit. He was happy that everyone was okay talking to him that’s the best he could strive for.

He went up to the mirror to change his eyepatch as his mother called for him, quickly running off to get his well cooked meal.


	2. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny has about 2 more days to pack and visit faraway town. He’s a bit anxious but his friends try to give them an awkward but warm welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the first chapter! Kedbjssn hopefully you guys will still be reading when this story will be done.

Sunny had a hot juicy steak, silence filling the air with only clinks of the cutlery hitting the plates. 

Sunny wasn’t much for conversation so it doesn’t bother him that much but his mum broke the silence non the less. “So Sunny what do you plan to do in Faraway town?” He took a moment to answer “visiting friends and hanging out with them I guess” his mum gave a weak smile of worry but also happiness that his son has been going outside more then before.  
“I’m proud of you Sunny.” His mother said happily to the black haired boy eating the last bit of steak on his plate and smiling a bit but quickly went off before his mum could notice. 

As Sunny went up to his comfy bed he felt a sense of excitement to visit his friends, though he had a creeping anxiety that they all secretly just hated him or that this would all just disappear.  
He closed his eyes as he softly drifted to sleep. 

“Welcome to HEADSPACE” 

The room he starts in was not like white space but not like black space either.  
He wasn’t a monochrome colour but actually Sunny.  
The world of Headspace was a bit smaller with places just disappeared for example sweethearts castle completely disappeared but turned into a small cottage instead. 

His purple colour tinted friends were I guess “updated” with them looking the age as he last saw them two years ago and their personalities matching of what he saw. 

He would go on adventures per usual, water flowers with Basil, cooking with hero, play around the playground, helping people with their problems. 

Sometimes black shadows will creep around the area but it wasn’t as bad as before. 

If he did have a terrible day the shadows were probably more worse than normal so sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, though it wasn’t abnormal to Sunny. 

He wakes up another day in the real world a bit in shock to see Mari at the door. His hallucinations still come up in reality but Sunny merely waves with a weak smile as Mari smiled back while going through the door. [time skip a day 👍] Before he even knows it tomorrow is the day he will be leaving for the train to visit faraway town for a few weeks. He checks again to see if he forgot anything in his suitcase, making sure he brought the photo album that Basil gave him two years ago, Sunny still loves looking at Basil’s photos though he wished he could have some new ones. Maybe when he visits he can, he thought as the excitement in his head started to build up though his face said otherwise. Kel: SUNNY YOURE COMING TOMORROW YEAH?? Aubrey: He better 😶 Sunny: yeah don’t worry I’m coming tomorrow. Basil: haha XD Hero: Our mum would probably be super excited to see you! Kel: definitely! Sunny you can be my excuse for not doing Summer holiday homework 😋 Sunny smiles to himself, turning off his phone and continuing with the day. [time skip again to tomorrow morning wosbjsnwk sorry for all the time skips-] As the gentle light of sun hit his face he got up rubbing the sleep out of his eye. Sunny went to do his morning routine, he started to do this because his therapist suggested he should have more routines rather than him sleeping in his room for hours on end and only getting up when he was extremely hungry or he had to go to the bathroom. As he walked downstairs, suitcase in hand, his mum smiled at him “here’s some money for the trip. Make sure to take care of yourself Sunny!” Sunny nodded as he said goodbye and off to the train station. He finally made it to the train station and onto the train, Sunny rarely goes on the train so he prayed to god he went on the right one.

As he stood in the middle of the train hearing the hustle and bustle he felt a bit queasy. Sunny was not a fan of crowded places, normally he avoids going on trains and if he had to Mari would normally make him feel safe. Sunny started to sweat a bit,

Calm down, calm down. He started to repeat to himself shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

The suffocating feeling went a bit away though lingering he felt better. 

The boy survived the train ride and finally made it to faraway town train station. He hopped off with his suitcase.

While walking out Sunny got hit with a wave of memories seeing the park he used to see so often back then. 

The eyepatch wearing boy witnesses all too familiar roads, getting hit by a sort of nostalgia. Eventually he met his friends house, Kel. 

Right next to it was Sunny’s old house. He stared at his old home for a moment, memories flooding in his mind. Making his breath wobbly. 

He gulped but walked forward to the brothers house non the less. 

Staring at the door Hector started to bark like mad seeing Sunny, nearly making the poor boy fall over from the shock. 

After recovering from the shock of the loud barks of Hector a familiar face swung open the door finally making Sunny topple over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made grammar mistakes here and there 🦘🦘 again I made this account only a few weeks ago so please be patient with me whshsjd


	3. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny finally arrives at his friends house and learns what has been happening these past 2 years.

Kel looks down at the thud he heard and sees Sunny rubbing his head from the impact.

“Ah! Sorry Sunny hahaha!” Kel apologised helping Sunny up. 

“Hero is up in our room right now! Let’s go say hi!” The energetic boy runs up the stairs as Sunny tries to follow.

Kel slams open the door surprising the living hell out of Hero. Sunny noticed he’s gotten a bit taller and some facial hair.

it was rather hard to look at him in the eye with the face he was making right now. Hero stares for a moment and puts a smile on his face  
“H-Hi Sunny! It’s been a while huh?” Sunny nodded in response as Kel wrapped his arm around Sunny “Lets go tell the others Hero!!” As Kel drags Sunny out of the house and Hero squirming to find his shoes to catch up with us.

We make it to Aubrey’s house, though it still feels a bit weird coming to her house since Sunny has only been there once Kel knocks on the door.

.....

No answer “hm, maybe she’s hanging out with her other friends?” Hero questioned  
“Whatt but I told Aubrey that Sunny was coming today......or did I?” Sunny and Hero both look at Kel with a unsatisfactory face while the brown haired boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his hair.

The older brother sighed “Let’s go to the park, maybe they’re hanging out there”

After taking a 4 minute walk up some roads they make it to Faraway park. Sunny sees bikes left on the ground “hmm well they must be here somewhere...” The energetic boy said while looking around

“do you think they’re at our old hangout spot?” the older brother questioned, they walked through the bushes and many traffic cones leading the way. 

They then finally find Aubrey chatting with her other friends, Aubrey hasn’t changed that much though she is a bit more mature. 

Aubrey turns around shocked to see Sunny standing there  
“Wh- Kel! Why didn’t you say he was coming today?!”  
“Haha I thought I told you already but I guess I didn’t” Kel saids embarrassingly, Aubrey lets out a sigh.

“Well, sorry guys I hope it’s okay if I hang out with Sunny for a bit” Getting a nod of approvals and thumbs up from her crew. 

“Well let’s get going then, Basil should be at his house” Aubrey stares at Sunny for a moment but walks ahead anyways. 

“Hey so after we get Basil should we get food?” Hero asks as Sunny’s mouth waters, he only had a piece of toast for breakfast today since he didn’t want to miss the train.  
“I mean sure I’m fine with anything! How about you Sunny?” Sunny nods aggressively in response making Aubrey chuckle a bit.

They make it to Basil’s house, a few more plants have been added at the front of the house.

Sunny knocks on the door.

....

The door opens with Polly’s face greeting the 4 friends. 

“Oh hello Sunny!” Polly said with a big warm smile on her face  
“If you’re looking for Basil he wanted to get flowers for Sunny when he arrived, so he’s most likely at Fix-it” 

“Okay then, thank you Miss Polly” Aubrey thanks Polly as we all wave goodbye to Polly they go on a mini adventure to Fix-it 

Aubrey looks at Sunny again, Sunny looks back at her as Aubrey turns her head a bit 

.......

Aubrey slows down a bit and so does Sunny making the brothers go ahead a bit 

“Y’know it’s a bit weird seeing you after 2 years...you seem to be doing better, did you take my advice?” Sunny nods “I...I’ve been seeing a therapist” Aubrey was taken by surprise, Sunny normally said a few words so a whole sentence made Sunny’s throat a bit dry. 

“W-well that’s good. I’m just glad you’re doing better Sunny.” Aubrey said as she catches up with the brothers ahead as Sunny followed.

They make it to the car park and walk to the last shop on the right. 

Hero opens the door making a jingle as we walk in.  
Basil is looking intensely at two plants, not making a sound, Kel sneaks up on him 

“BOO!” Kel shouted startling Basil so much he made a loud Yelp, nearly dropping the two plants he was looking at  
“Kel!” Basil pouted “don’t scare me like that.” Basil turns back to his plants and looks at the others  
“Oh! Hi Hero, Aubrey and S-sunny.” Sunny waves as he comes closer to Basil too see the flowers he’s holding. 

“Ah, which one do you like better? I couldn’t figure out which one I should give to you as a welcome gift ehe” Basil asked nervously 

Sunny looks to the left flower, a pinkish white flower and to the right is a more purple fading to white colour.

“These flowers just came in the shop with a bunch of other flowers! The left one is called a Sedum flower and the right one is an alstroemeria flower.” Basil continues to ramble on about the flowers which Sunny missed 

“A-ah I’m rambling” Sunny shakes his head “it’s alright” and pointed to the one on the right, Kel jumped on top of Sunny’s back making him nearly topple over for the 2nd time today.  
“Ooo nice choice Sunny!”  
Sunny’s ears become a bit warm for a second, shaking off Kel from his back Basil smiles and puts the left flower back on its shelf.

Sunny looks around trying to see where Aubrey and Hero were.  
“Oh! They noticed your stomach rumbling Sunny so they went to order pizza so we can all eat it!”  
Sunny’s mouth drooled, the thought of pizza makes him so hungry.  
“Haha! I’ll buy these flowers and then we can go eat the pizza” Basil laughs as he walks to the cashier 

“Hey Sunny” Sunny turns to Kel who’s staring outside the glass shop doors  
“How have you been these years? I mean mentally.” Kel smiles at Sunny “...I...I have been okay. I’m starting to see a therapist and it’s been getting better.” Sunny looks down and clears his throat, trying to grab more words out “t-though...it’s still a bit rough...it’s....it’s getting...better” Sunny clears his throat once again and turns to Kel once more, the boy grinning warmly  
“I’m glad!” 

Sunny felt his face get a bit hot for some reason. 

“Hey Sunny I’m d-done buying the flowers! Let’s go e-eat.” Kel, Sunny and Basil exited out of Fix-it and to Gino’s pizzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will might be Hero’s POV while Kel, Sunny and Basil were at fix-it wkdbjd I hope you’re enjoying so far


	4. Pizza time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero and Aubrey go to Gino’s pizza in advance to order pizza for Sunny, Kel and Basil. While they’re waiting for the pizza Aubrey and Hero talk about Sunny and Hero goes through past memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Hero’s POV this time. Well like 3rd person perspective focused on Hero

Hero watches Kel, Basil and Sunny talk as Aubrey looks around the shop

“Hey Aubrey, let’s go order some pizza in advance at Gino’s?” Hero asks as Aubrey nods in agreement 

“Hey Kel we’re gonna go to Gino’s pizza too order pizza in advance! Continue talking with Basil and Sunny” Hero whispered to Kel while the younger brother gave a big thumbs up.

Hero and Aubrey walk out of the store to order some pizza.  
Hero and Aubrey then wait at the table 

“So how do you feel about Sunny coming to visit after a few years?” Aubrey asks Hero.

Honestly hero doesn’t know how to respond 

“Well, it’s a bit weird seeing him but I don’t hate him of course. He seems to be getting outside and even talking more than he usually does. Overall I’m happy that he’s improving his health.” 

Aubrey nods “I agree. Though whenever I think about what they told us about what happened it’s just...crazy y’know?”

Hero nods. Honestly he was probably more angry and upset when Sunny told what happened. 

After Mari’s death Hero became more closed off, laying in bed for hours not eating a single thing for a whole year.

He’s just glad his little brother tried reaching out to him though he wished he didn’t say such horrible things to him when he lashed out on him. 

“...I..I hope you’re okay to Hero.” Aubrey saids surprising Hero  
“Huh? What do you mean?” The man replied 

“Well, I know you guys were dating and all, it must of been hard for you. I know you have a hard time showing a more sadder side of yourself but don’t be afraid to show more sadder emotions, alright Hero?” 

Silence filled the air as the door slammed open to reveal Kel, Sunny and Basil talking to each other as they come in 

“Hey Hero!!” Kel shouts plopping his seat right next to him. Sunny and Basil follow sitting next to each other

“The pizza will probably be ready soon.” Aubrey states, as soon as she said that the bell rang to signal the pizza was ready. 

“I’ll get that!” The older brother got up and paid for the pizza, placing the delicious food onto the table.

“Eat up!” Kel shouts getting a huge slice from the pizza  
“Oi don’t eat it all Kel!” Aubrey lightly slaps Kel’s wrist from getting more of the pizza  
“Whaaa?? Aubrey’s so mean!” Kel saids while stuffing his slice in him.  
Basil laughs as Sunny takes a few middle sized slices.

Conversations flies by as the pizza disappears more and more. 

“Hey Sunny have you been doing anything while you were at Another City?” Kel asked, the 3 other friends were waiting for his response. Sunny drank a big chunk of water as he spoke “Not much, I’ve just been catching up with school and going outside more. My therapist suggested I should do that so yeah. I...I’m happy to visit”

It goes silent for a moment as Hero clears his throat  
“I’ll bring back the empty pizza tray! Then we can hang out near the park or something!” Everyone agreed as conversations resumed 

“I’m glad you’re doing better Sunny” Basil saids smiling warmly “I had to stay a bit longer in the hospital since, well I wasn’t mentally well I guess” The boy smiled weakly “b-but hey! I’m doing better now, truly! Much better than two years ago at least.” Sunny does a tiny smile as he nods, listening to Basil, Kel and Aubrey does their usual banter and Hero doing small talk with the cashier worker. 

Hero finishes the talk and goes back to our table “Okay! What should we do now?”  
Kel springs up  
“Well it’s still late afternoon, how about we visit Basil’s house?!” Sunny hasn’t been to Basil’s house, though he feels a bit nervous, he feel like he would be fine...probably.  
“Ah, W-well if S-Sunny is okay with it” The flower boy stuttered looking at Sunny with a worried look.

Sunny gave a thumbs up and a big nod as Basil chuckles Kel grabs Sunny running off with him “LETS GO!!”  
“Oi wait a minute!” Aubrey runs off with them as Basil follows. 

Hero catches up with them, running towards his friends. 

While running Hero reflects a bit, he hasn’t forgiven Sunny or Basil completely, how could he? Mari’s death effected so much about him, he shut himself out and barely ate. He’s lucky that his younger brother, Kel, stepped in and tried talking to him, though the events that followed Hero is ashamed. He wish he never shouted and said those awful things to his energetic sibling to the point they were both crying.

He grits his teeth from the memory. 

Of course even if he didn’t fully forgive Sunny or Basil, he understood it was a mistake. Sunny and Basil were 12 when it happened, the trauma and guilt probably were destroying them for all those 4 years maybe more. I’m sure Hero will forgive them over time, so with everyone else. 

“Hero hurry up!” Kel shouts as he waits with the rest near Basil’s house. 

Hero speeds up as they finally stop at the flower crowded house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first part! Wkbsjsns idk how well this is gonna be but I hope it’s good enough for people to actually read-


End file.
